


When in Delphi [PODFIC]

by yohlenyaoilover



Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Body Paint, Body Worship, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ritual Sex, hairless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover
Summary: Podfic of the_last_dillards' When in DelphiOriginal summary:Garak invites Julian to perform an ancient Hebitian ritual with him. Julian’s reasonably sure he’s full of it.Kinktober Day 19: Ritual Sex
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Garashir Kinktober 2020 podfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960846
Kudos: 1





	When in Delphi [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When in Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111886) by [the_last_dillards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards). 



Part 19 of the Garashir Kinktober 2020. 

Enjoy!

[yohlenyaoiloverr](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763) · [When in Delphi](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/when-in-delphi/s-6sIl2jzn723)

**Download Links:**

[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-659029763/when-in-delphi/s-6sIl2jzn723)  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rf330mzgav8qnv4/When%20in%20Delphi.mp3?dl=0)

Comment and tell me how I did, and also head over to [the original story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111886) and leave a happy comment there too!


End file.
